Forest of Dean
by jen9603
Summary: While on the hunt for horcruxes, Hermione Granger takes time to contemplate the difficult decisions she has had to make in the name of the greater good. Though whether or not she can face these realities alone is unclear. She misses her family, and doesn't know if she can continue to go on without them.


Forest of Dean

It was the middle of the night. The world outside was quiet. Two boys could be heard snoring softly inside the tent.

Hermione Granger sat on a small hill a few yards away from the tent. She was watching the small, wispy clouds that appeared every time she let out her breath. As she sat in the cold, she tried to ignore the painful tug at her heart that the Forest of Dean conjured. Being here reminded her of the camping trips that she had taken with her parents years ago.

She remembered how long it would take her dad to start a fire for them using only muggle tools, and always smiled at the thought of how quickly she could conjure a fire charm in class. Or how her mother would put extra marshmallows on each of their sticks, and eat until their bellies were so full they felt like they would explode. Now her stomach felt hollow, as she realized that her parents wouldn't have these memories at all. They wouldn't even recognize their own daughter.

In this moment she wished more than ever that her parents were here with her. She needed her mom to stroke her hair while she cried, telling her that everything would be ok. She longed for the warm cup of milk that her dad would bring her, to soothe her to sleep.

Tears began to form in the corner of Hermione's eyes, and she hugged her legs close to her chest.

Only one more day here. And then they will move on to a new place. She assured herself, giving a tiny nod.

"Um…Hey Hermione."

Hermione pushed up off the ground, whirled around and pointed her wand in the direction of the voice.

The red-haired boy threw his hands up in the air as if to surrender. His eyes bulging out of his freckled face as he noticed the wand pointed directly at his chest.

"Ron! Don't sneak up on me like that, I almost threw a jinx at you!" Hermione huffed, lowering her wand.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that Hermione. I didn't mean to... I just mean I wanted to come out here and check on you. Couldn't sleep." Ron finished with a lopsided smile and a shrug.

Hermione sat back down on the ground. Turning away from her friend. She wasn't sure if she wanted the company, but maybe she needed it.

Noticing Hermione's silence, Ron pulled off the bag that he had been carrying around his shoulder, and sat down next to her.

"Bloody hell it's cold out here." Ron said as he rubbed his hands vigorously together.

Hermione agreed with a silent nod. It was cold. It must be late December by now.

"Why are you out here Ron? Your shift isn't for another few hours, you should stay inside where it's warm until then." Hermione looked over at him, with genuine concern.

This question seemed to make Ron blush slightly, and he began to fidget with the flap of the bag that he had with him.

"Well, even though we don't know what day it is exactly, I figure Christmas must be coming up pretty soon…" He began.

"And I've been spending a lot of time thinking about what to get you this year. It's not like I can take a trip to Hogsmeade to buy your present."

Hermione noticed Ron pulling a bulky object out of the bag. It was folded clumsily, so she couldn't see what it was.

"I packed this before we left, I figured I would need something warm and it reminded me of home. I fiddled around with the lettering, and was able to change the "R" to an "H". You know… for Hermione." Ron finished quickly, his blush now creeping up to his ears.

Hermione unfolded the red jumper, which had a large, golden H sewn into the middle. The tears began to return as she took in the sight of her very own Weasley jumper.

"Ron… it's…" She stammered, but couldn't find the words to finish her thought.

"I know things have been tough out here. I miss my family, and I can't imagine how you must be feeling after what you did to protect your parents. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what, you still have this family. Harry and I." Ron said looking deep into the eyes of one of his oldest friends.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with love. She still didn't know what to say, so she simply through her arms around him, and let her tears finally stream down her face.

"Happy Christmas Hermione". Ron said into her hair, arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Happy Christmas Ron."

The End.


End file.
